


Зомби

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Major Characters deaths, Necrophilia, Trolls, Turning into a troll, Zombie, graphic description of turning process, in some way, oh boy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.Иногда приходится делать решительный выбор, чтобы обрести счастье
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Tuuri Hotakainen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Зомби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The SSSSynesthesia Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713725) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Не может быть, чтобы все происходило на самом деле.

Все обязательно должно было оказаться кошмарным сном. Не может быть, чтобы он спрятался в ящике с рыбными консервами и оказался в Безмолвном Мире. Не может быть, чтобы они разбудили орду злобных призраков и троллей, которая набросилась на них посреди ночи. Чтобы укусили Туури, чтобы сломался фургон, чтобы Эмиль и Лалли оказались отрезанными от остальных и теперь... теперь...

...не может быть, чтобы теперь Рейнир укрылся в заброшенном здании Старого Мира с Сигрюн и Миккелем, потому что небольшая группа троллей заметила их после захода солнца. И уж точно не может быть, чтобы одним из этих троллей оказалось существо, которое раньше было Туури.

Туури умерла. Туури больше никогда не вернется. Ее укусил тролль, и в ту ночь она, вероятно, заметила первые признаки инфекции. Она бросилась в море и утонула и... и...

...и они так и не нашли ее тело, сколько бы ни прочесывали отмель. Было слишком холодно и опасно, слишком мало шансов на успех, чтобы пробовать вытащить его из воды. В итоге они смогли провести только символические похороны, отправив на погребальный костер несколько вещей Туури.

Пару раз Рейнир в отчаянии попытался обратиться к Туури, к тому, что, по крайней мере, раньше было Туури, но Сигрюн и Миккель тащили его прочь, не позволяя задержаться на одном месте, чтобы преследующая их толпа не смогла подобраться к ним. В конце концов они остановились на скрипящей лестнице, где Сигрюн дала последние указания. После этого Рейнир и Миккель отправились в одну сторону, а Сигрюн в другую. Рука Миккеля на вороте не давала Рейниру замедлить шаг или обернуться.

А потом началось ожидание.

Ждать было невыносимо. Нельзя было разговаривать, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание. Вместо этого Рейнир сидел тихо, обхватив колени руками, а Миккель замер над ним, зажав в руке монтировку. Рейнир напряженно ловил каждый звук, который прорывался сквозь шум его дыхания через маску.

Ужасно было вот так слушать и ничего не видеть – и быть не в состоянии сделать хоть что-то. Рейнир нацарапал все защитные руны, которые только мог, но рисунки на пыльном полу могли защитить лишь его и Миккеля, да и те, которые удались ему прежде, помогли только от призраков, а не от троллей. И если Сигрюн столкнется со слишком большим количеством врагов, ей от этих рун тоже не будет прока.

Поначалу было тихо, и удавалось услышать только собственные испуганные вздохи через маску да стон половиц, на которых переминался Миккель. Но затем раздались выстрелы.

Рейнир поднял взгляд на Миккеля.

– Это... Это дурной знак, да?

– Недобрый, – Миккель покрепче сжал в руках монтировку. – Оставайся здесь.

И Миккель тоже ушел, а Рейниру не оставалось ничего, кроме как сидеть, обняв прижатые к груди колени, и слушать.

Кто-то вскрикнул, с громким звуком что-то несколько раз ударилось, стало слышно, как кто-то боролся, а потом несколько раз выстрелил. После этого все затихло. Казалось, схватка закончилась.

Рейнир понял, что его колотит. В ушах звенела резкая тишина после выстрелов, но она не была полной, в этой звонкой тишине он различил звук нетвердых шагов этажом ниже. Шагал кто-то один. В отчаянии Рейнир молился, чтобы Сигрюн и Миккель выжили... чтобы шаги были нетвердыми из-за того, что человек ранен. И что он шагал один только потому, что второй человек отдыхал, или был без сознания, или его тоже ранили и он не мог передвигаться. Просто, пожалуйста, только бы никто из них не умер, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только бы они оба выжили...

Рейниру невыносимо хотелось позвать Сигрюн и Миккеля и закончить ожидание, но он не решался привлечь к себе внимание. Вместо этого он съежился сильнее, повторяя снова и снова правило, которое вбивал ему в голову Миккель: _Замри. Замолчи. Оно может пройти мимо. Замри. Замолчи. Оно может пройти мимо. Замри. Замолчи. Оно может пройти мимо..._

Ступени заскрипели в направлении верхнего этажа. Рейнир сжался сильнее и принялся ждать.

В проходе к его укрытию показалась голова, но это была не Сигрюн или Миккель.

Один милосердный, нет, пожалуйста, нет.

Она заразилась не так давно, чтобы ее тело исказилось и поменялось до полного ужаса. Но даже беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что она больше не человек. Распространившаяся Сыпь (или виновата была вода, в которой она провела столько времени?) сделала кожу серо-голубой, и теперь она лежала одутловатыми складками. Руки, когда-то бывшие такими маленькими и ловкими, стали когтистыми и узловатыми и теперь тянулись к Рейниру. Черный распухший язык вывалился изо рта, словно чудовищный слизняк, ну а глаза... милостивые боги, ее глаза...

Из черепа на него глядели совсем не ясные голубые глаза Туури. Теперь на их месте в глазницах кишело какое-то месиво.

Едва она появилась в поле зрения, Рейнир понял, что надежды остаться незамеченным, если только не издавать ни звука, у него больше нет. Пришло время действовать – вот только как? Он уже выяснил, что его защитные руны не работают против физического тела тролля. У него не было оружия, которым он мог бы защититься – Сигрюн в жизни бы не доверила ему пистолет, да и он сам бы не знал, как с ним обращаться; Миккель забрал с собой монтировку, когда отправился вниз, а сейчас под рукой не было ничего, что могло бы послужить битой. Оставались только собственные руки и ноги Рейнира, что не внушало надежд. И все же небольшой шанс лучше, чем ничего.

Как только Туури увидела его, остатки ее рта расползлись в широкой ухмылке, и теперь она неспешно двигалась к нему – к счастью, гораздо медленнее, чем мог бы полностью сформировавшийся тролль. Рейнир глубоко вздохнул, чтобы собраться.

– Туури, – сказал он, – мне очень, очень жаль.

И сразу, чтобы не хватило времени передумать, он подбежал к ней и изо всех сил пнул.

Рейнир и не думал, что раздувшийся практически труп может выглядеть шокированным и преданным, но лицо Туури отобразило именно эти эмоции. А потом сила притяжения одолела ее, и она покатилась по лестнице.

– Прости! – еще раз лихорадочно извинился Рейнир, а потом побежал вниз следом в надежде, что она останется неподвижной достаточно долго и он сможет пройти мимо и выбраться из здания.

Он почти добрался до двери, когда что-то схватило его за щиколотку, и он упал на пол.

Рейнир отчаянно замотал головой. Сигрюн и Миккель... боги, не было ни единого шанса, чтобы они остались в живых, раз уж тролли... Рейнир быстро отвернулся. По крайней мере, _что-то_ им удалось; теперь мертвые тролли просто усыпали пол, и, кажется, остаться в живых удалось лишь Туури. И раз уж речь зашла о Туури... ей удалось пережить и падение с лестницы, и это именно она ухватила его за щиколотку.

Рейнир больше не мог беспокоиться о том, не привлек ли он чье-то еще внимание: он закричал. Пальцы Туури держали его с удивительной силой, и как бы он ни пинал ее свободной ногой, человеческий череп был куда прочнее, чем казалось на вид, а Сыпь еще не успела размягчить ее кости. Удары Рейнира просто отскакивали от ее лба.

– Туури, – всхлипнул он. Слезы побежали по щекам. – Туури, пожалуйста. Я не хочу так, боги, молю, я не хочу, чтобы меня убила ты, кто угодно, только не ты, прошу, только не ты, просто, прошу, не ешь меня...

Рейнир не понимал, как она должна отреагировать. Возможно, если бы ему повезло, Туури не выдержала бы все удары и отпустила его ногу, или, если бы удача отвернулась, не обратила внимания на слова Рейнира и с голодным блеском в глазах впилась бы зубами в его плоть. Но чего Рейнир _точно_ не ожидал, так это того, что Туури ему _ответит_ :

– Я нЕ бУдУ тЕбЯ еСтЬ.

Рейнир настолько растерялся, что даже прекратил борьбу. Он был в состоянии только сидеть и оцепенело смотреть, как Туури отпустила его (и крохотным уголком сознания, который еще не выключился, Рейнир отметил, что она не попробовала укусить или даже поцарапать его) и сдвинулась в сторону, где он мог рассмотреть ее вблизи.

– Т-Туури?

Рейнир посмотрел на нее. Распухший почерневший язык выполз из ее рта мимо немногочисленных зубов, которые еще остались на своих местах. Те _штуки_ в ее глазах, казалось, вот-вот выкатятся наружу, а потом...

Это... это что, почерневшие _слезы_ побежали по ее щекам?

– тЫ мЕнЯ нЕ лЮбИшЬ?

– Но ты же умерла!

В оправдание Рейнира, ему больше ничего не пришло в голову, когда девушка, которой он несколько недель, набираясь мужества, пытался признаться в чувствах, утопилась, вернулась к жизни, убила двух своих бывших сокомандников и теперь смотрела на него, как брошенный щенок, потому что Рейнир был чертовски напуган, что с ним она поступит так же.

– пОчЕмУ мЕнЯ эТо ДоЛЖнО бЫлО оСТаНоВиТь? вСе ГоВоРиЛи, чТо МнЕ нЕлЬЗя в БеЗмОлВнЫй МиР, пОтОмУ чТо я Не ИмУнНаЯ, нО и ЭТо мЕнЯ нЕ оСтАНоВиЛо.

...Рейниру пришлось признать, что в ее словах был резон. Теперь, когда он не дышал слишком быстро (и практически уверился, что Туури не сдерет с него кожу и не начнет вгрызаться во внутренности), можно было откинуться назад на отставленные руки и выдохнуть. 

– Вероятно, оно и к лучшему, – произнес он больше для себя, потому что сомневался, что для Туури имело значение, что он скажет. – В конце концов, все эти духи преследовали нас с тех пор, как мы уехали из Кастелета. Если бы я вернулся домой, то просто привел бы их к своей семье и друзьям.

Туури ничего не сказала. Она просто смотрела, как Рейнир сделал выдох, уперевшись ладонями в пол, и принял решение.

Ну, по крайней мере, еще оставалось одно место, куда бы он мог направиться.

***

Как оказалось, путешествовать по Безмолвному Миру было не в пример проще под защитой кого-то из местных.  
Нельзя сказать, что Рейнира _успокаивало_ , когда при встречах с другими троллями или монстрами Туури хватала его за руку и угрожающе шипела, пока те не уходили. И все же пока что Рейнир, кажется, находился в безопасности, пусть и не было понятно, берегла его Туури, чтобы сделать своим возлюбленным или обедом.

...не было никакой разницы. Ему все равно не жить: когда адреналин схлынул, желудок Рейнира принялся урчать, а после нескольких часов ходьбы во рту стало сухо, как в старом ботинке. Но даже если бы он захватил необходимые запасы еды и воды, которые собрал Миккель, то не решился бы снять маску даже на несколько секунд, чтобы выпить немного воды или проглотить ложку холодного студенистого супа. Туури стала его хранительницей и оберегала его от опасностей остального Безмолвного Мира, но обратной стороной медали стало то, что рядом с Туури Рейнир даже не мог спокойно _дышать_.

Теперь, когда он понял, что выбора у него не осталось, эти обстоятельства странным образом не волновали Рейнира. Если только ему удастся найти церковь до того, как голод и жажда доконают его, смерть не будет напрасной. Но всеми возможностями, которые у него остались, Рейнир решил распорядиться как можно лучше: если уж ему предстоит умереть в Безмолвном Мире, стоит сперва сделать что-нибудь, что позволит всем дома остаться в безопасности, и стоит уйти на своих условиях, а не трястись, сидя в ожидании тролля, который сожрет его. Рейнир найдет церковь, закончит, что надлежит, а затем, если предположить, что сил для путешествия к точке встречи у него уже не останется (а так, вероятно, и будет), он просто ляжет в снег и позволит природе расправиться с ним. Если все взвесить, умереть от холода было не худшим вариантом.

Туури, не прекращая, болтала по дороге. В конечном счете Рейнир не возражал: так было легче выбросить все из головы, а если получалось не обращать внимание на гниющую кожу, постоянно текущую слюну и откровенно _жуткие_ интонации, все было почти как прежде. Как жаль, что он так и не набрался мужества сказать ей раньше. Тогда у него был бы шанс вот так же пройтись с живой и целой девушкой, а не с монстром-утопленником. Почему он не заслонил ее, когда тролль прорвался в танк, а застыл, распахнув глаза, как идиот? Почему он не смог как-то лучше предупредить команду? Но сейчас эти размышления были без толку. Что случилось, то случилось, и нужно было продолжать двигаться вперед.

Из-за заражения Туури они могли идти только по ночам. Днями они укрывались от холода в разрушенных зданиях. Рейнира постоянно трясло: оказалось, что после нескольких дней голодовки согреваться было гораздо, гораздо сложнее. Туури это заметила и стала жаться к нему вплотную. Хотя это и дарило тепло, Рейнир был уверен, что скрытые мотивы у нее тоже имелись. И все же, хотя при пробуждении он каждый раз ожидал обнаружить где-нибудь на коже отметину от зубов, но не находил. По крайней мере пока Туури держала слово.

Он почти потерял надежду, когда они все-таки нашли церковь.

Рейнир с облегчением выдохнул, когда они подошли к пыльной входной двери. Он начал бояться, что найти церковь не получиться: что она была в совершенно другом городе, что они ее уже прошли по пути к побережью. Но она стояла перед ними, а слегка светящийся силуэт за алтарем нельзя было перепутать с кем-то еще.

– Они сразу за нами, – объяснил Рейнир пастору сразу после приветствия. – Вы ведь сможете проводить их, правда?

– Конечно, смогу, дитя. Тебе просто нужно привести их ко мне.

В конечном счете много помощи им не потребовалось. Стоило Рейниру убрать свои руны, и призраки потянулись в церковь. И все же он смог спокойно вздохнуть, только когда пастор закончила с обрядом и последний дух получил упокоение.  
...осталось только решить, что _он сам_ будет делать дальше.

Рейнир никак не смог бы вовремя добраться до побережья. он даже не был уверен, что получилось бы вернуться к тачке и всем припасам, настолько он ослабел от голода и жажды. Пока пастор проводила обряд, он опустился на деревянную скамью. Он так устал, что уже не волновался, не заинтересуется ли им какой-нибудь призрак и не решит ли выпить из него все жизненные силы. Туури села рядом и обхватила его рукой за плечи.

И вот еще одна проблема. Туури. Рейнир не мог просто так оставить ее здесь, ведь она проделала с ним весь этот путь и сильно помогла ему. Также он не мог допустить, чтобы спасательная команда увидела ее и пристрелила на месте. Если бы хоть что-то выдавало ее страдания из-за Сыпи, это было бы милосердным поступком, но Туури совсем не страдала. Возможно, она _очень сильно_ изменилась внешне, но ее саму эти перемены не слишком волновали. Рейнир не мог решать за нее, нужно ли ей избавление или нет. Но что же ему было делать дальше? Еще в танке он часто представлял себе, как проводит с Туури остаток жизни. Кажется, теперь его желание должно было осуществиться – что бы он ни предпринял, жить Рейниру оставалось недолго. И все же, если бы он только смог...

– ...а теперь и мне пора отправиться на покой.

Рейнир вздрогнул от неожиданности и обнаружил, что пастор собралась прощаться с ними. Ну конечно, ее работа на земле закончилась, и она более чем заслужила свой отдых. И все же Рейнир неожиданно для самого себя крикнул:   
– Подождите!

Ему в голову пришла одна мысль, и пока пастор терпеливо ждала, что он скажет дальше, смутное чувство превратилось в твердую убежденность. 

– Вы не могли бы... помочь нам еще кое в чем?

***

– Согласен.

Рейнир сжимал когтистую руку Туури, и глядя в ее глаза, он понял, что поступил правильно. Разумеется, он представлял себе, что все случится по-другому – но если боги решили даровать ему то, о чем он мечтал, то грех жаловаться, как именно это желание исполнилось.

– Тогда я объявляю вас мужем и женой. Можете поцеловать невесту.

Рейнир принялся медленно расстегивать маску. Вот и все. Когда он закончит, назад дороги не будет.

В неожиданном порыве смелости он сорвал маску с лица и отбросил ее в сторону. А потом наклонился и, прижав губы ко рту Туури, отдался буйной радости от прикосновения ее длинного черного языка.


End file.
